On the run
by Haydos709
Summary: Eevee has been forced to keep a life on the move because of Pokemon Collectors. But while making her way through a route, she runs into an old friend. But since the two were more than just 'friends', things get a little, interesting. WARNING: Contains M rated content, including uncensored sex scenes. You have been warned, and that is my ass covered. :P
1. Prolouge

Prologue

Hi, my name is Eevee; I am an ordinary, 16 year old female eevee. When I was a little baby, my parents were captured by Pokemon Collectors, and since I am an only child, I had to take exile from my home, and had to live on the move in order to avoid trainers. Although this means I can't have too many friends, I do have a few I met while moving from Point A to B. Some of them were just friends, others I had a deeper connection with. Anyway, my 'condition' means I can't stay in any one location for too long, or I risk getting captured by trainers.

One of the Pokemon I met, she was a Vulpix, her name was Myth. She was really cute, her bushy tail, her cute green eyes, her silky orange fur. Her shy personality was the cherry on top. I met her in one of the routes heading to the Pokemon Tower. At first, we were just friends, but it got serious. She thought it was weird and abnormal being in a relationship with another girl, so we didn't get to 'home base', but we kissed a couple of times. It was the best thing I have ever felt. I won't go into detail, but once I had to leave, she gave me a necklace with tuffs of her fur attached to it. I wear it every day; I never take it off, even when I got to sleep.

Right now, I am traveling through Fuchsia City, trying to get to Route 15. I have had to hide inside one of the trainer's home. The trainer is walking around her home, with nothing but a shirt and panties, so I guess she's not leaving anytime soon. I am having to hide in the kitchen pantry; so I'm hoping she isn't hungry. Speaking of food, I feeling a bit hungry. I look around for something to take, but all that's there are packets of chips and cereal. I take a look to see if the trainer is gone. I see her moving towards the hall. I take that as my cue to leave, but not without something to eat. I grab a box of cereal and make a run for an open window. But before I could make it to the window, the trainer notices me. I guess taking the cereal was enough to alert her, because she races to the window. Somehow, she manages to beat me there. Just as she is closing the window, I turn around and race down the hall. While I run down the hall, I look in each room for an open window. I manage to find one at the end of the hall. It must have been the laundry, because when I quickly navigate the room, something pink hits my face and hooks on to my ear. I am too busy trying to escape to get it off. I burst through the window, with a box of cereal in my mouth, and a pair of pink panties hooked to my ear.

I finally make it to Route 15, there are wild pokemon everywhere. Normally, I try to find a hollow in a tree or a small cave to sleep in, but since this route has lots of trainers on it; and not many natural features, I may have to keep going. As usual, I travel through the trees instead of traveling through the grass. I head towards the trees, easily avoiding detection. For obvious reasons, I gotta go pretty deep in to avoid being seen. As I am making my way through the undergrowth, I notice something orange moving through the trees nearby. I stop for a second, and get hit by something. I turn around to see what had hit me.


	2. Chapter 1 - Life On The Run

Chapter 1

As I recover from the blow to my back, I turn around to see what had hit me. It was Myth, although she looked happy to see me, she looked more flustered. I smiled when our eyes met. It had felt like we hadn't seen each other in years. I asked Myth what she was doing here, before she had a chance to answer, we hear trainers talking about Myth and how they wanted to catch her. I knew exactly what to do; we turn and run in the opposite direction.

Because of how small we both are, we are able to easily hide from them until they give up. After we were sure they had left, we scouted the area, just in case, can't be too sure when you're a pokemon on the run. After talking for a bit, we noticed the sun go down, so we headed deeper into the forest until we found a small cave. I gathered a few leaves and placed them on the ground for us to sleep on. After getting settled down, I insisted we sleep close to each other to keep ourselves warm, at first, she is a bit reluctant, but she finally gives in. I promise her I won't try anything. As we get comfortable, I ask her why she was out here, and not where we had met.

"Well, as you could tell by before, I too, am getting hunted down by collectors. I didn't want to leave the world of freedom, so I ran away. Since you took the route that all those humans ride their bikes on, I knew if I went the opposite way through the fences, I'd meet up with you."

At first, I was shocked; she wanted to meet up with me again? I asked her why she wanted to meet up with me, she blushed and told me that she needed help running from the collectors, I knew she wasn't telling the truth, but I went along with it anyway. I smiled and told her to get some sleep so we could get up early to avoid trainers. She nodded and seemed to instantly fall asleep. I noticed a bit of her fur was messy, so I sat up and played around with it until it was fixed. By that time, I was ready to go to sleep. I closed my eyes and tried to think about what to do tomorrow. As hard as I tried, I couldn't stop thinking about Myth and our very first kiss together. It was almost like it lasted forever, I wish it did.

I awoke early the next morning, with Myth staring straight at me, she seemed really happy. I said good morning and sat up, Myth looked really happy, maybe a little too happy, but I didn't care why. She nudged a leaf with a Pecha and a Mago berry on it. I can't believe she remembered that I loved sweet tasting berries. I ate them up and wiped the fur around my mouth with my paw. Myth looked happy that I enjoyed my meal.

After allowing the berries to settle down a bit, I told Myth that we should get going before all the trainers woke up. She agreed as we left the cave to head further into the forest. I told her that the deeper we go, the less likely we'll be seen. We make it to a small clearing just as the sun fully rises. I look around, and continue heading south. I turn around to see Myth looks pretty tired, we haven't even gotten to midday and she's already tired. I tell her that we can sit down for a bit, but not for long, just in case any trainers find us. She sighs in relief as she sits down. I take the opportunity to sit down and think about our course of action for the day, whether to head further into the forest or attempt to head towards a different route. After a couple of minutes, I decide that it would be best if we continue into the forest. I tell Myth, she seems to like the idea. Just as we are getting ready to move, she tells me that we have to find a place to settle down, a place where we won't get bothered by any humans. I nod and head deeper into the forest.

As we continue through what seemed to be the endless forest, I noticed fewer and fewer wild pokemon, either it was a bad place for pokemon to live, or something weird was going on. Although something was telling me to investigate, I forced myself to tell Myth we'd have to go a different way, although she looked confused, she agreed. We started to head south-east so whatever was causing the lack of Pokemon, who or whatever it was, wouldn't find us, cause it couldn't be good. But as we were climbing up a small slope, we saw an opening and to our surprise, we had made it to a beach that the humans haven't touched. I smiled and ran towards the sand. I look back and see Myth, just standing on top of the slope. I tell her to come down, but she says me she doesn't want to. I asked her why; she just shook her head and refused to go any further. I sighed and walked up to her, asking why. But she didn't say a thing. I shrugged and asked her where she wanted to go next. All she replied with was a point along the coast line, back towards Fuchsia City. I didn't ask why, I just agreed as we went on our way. After about an hour of walking, we spot a small island off the coast. I asked Myth if she wanted to go there, because if there were no humans there, we'd be safe for a very long time. She seemed to like that idea. We noticed two Lotads sitting in the water, so we asked them if they could ferry us across to the island, the happily said yes and told us to hop on.

When we reached the island, it felt we were living a tropical dream, Chatots singing, Aipoms playing in the trees, Caterpies happily eating leaves. I told Myth that we could live here, stress free for the rest of our lives if she wanted to. She happily agreed. I smiled and cuddled her.

After a couple of minutes, we look around for a place to call home, and decide on a small cave underneath a giant oak tree. After navigating our way into the deepest part, we sit down and relax. Although it felt good, we were a bit short on space. I looked at the walls around us, and told Myth that we'd have to expand the area out a bit if we were going to live here. She looked reluctant to get her paws dirty, but she decided to help, so we'd have more room. We spent the rest of the day digging.

By night fall, we had gotten a lot done, and although it was bigger, it wasn't big enough; we still had to sleep on the dirt we had dug up. We gathered a couple of leaves from some nearby palm trees and lay them out so we could sleep on them. Before I could say good night to Myth, she was already asleep, cutely purring as she always does. I kissed her on the cheek and lay down next to her. All I could think about was Myth, and how we met, all those years ago; and how it had to stop so suddenly and sadly.


	3. Chapter 2 - An Old Friend

Chapter 2

I wake up the next morning felling like I always do; groggy and sleepy. I look out at the sunrise and stretch. Just as I am about to walk outside, I feel something brush up against my stomach, before I could do anything about it, it rubs my slit, causing me to wince. I looked down to see what it was; it was only Myth's tail moving around in her sleep. She was so cute when she slept, she didn't snore, only purred, which was comforting and reassuring to me for some reason. I walked outside and the cool sea air hit my face, it felt so refreshing. I went to the water and dipped my paw in, it was pretty cold. I decided to wait a little before I had a swim.

After about an hour, Myth finally wakes up, and joins me outside. I invite her to join me in the water; then remember she is a fire type, she hates the water. So I embrace for the coldness and jump in. To my surprise, it wasn't all that cold, probably because of my thick fur.

After spending a bit in the water, I get out and lay in the sun to dry off. I must've drifted off to sleep, because when I woke up, Myth was laying down on my chest. It hurt because she was almost 3ks heavier than me, but I didn't care. I loved her too much to move her. I run my paw through her soft orange fur, my paw warming up from her body heat, and smile, thinking to myself, "I am lucky to have met a girl like you Myth; I wouldn't die with anyone else."

After ten or so minutes, Myth wakes up and smiles at me, I smile back. Just as I sit up, my stomach growls.

"I think we should get something to eat, I don't think your tummy likes being empty." Myth said giggling.

I love it how she says tummy and not stomach, it's so childish and cute. I agree and head into the forest to look for something to eat, but all we find are poisonous berries and rotten apples. Just as we are about to give up, I notice something pink in the bushes. I go to investigate, and find heaps of Mago and Pecha berries growing on a couple of bushes. I pick a few and tell Myth.

After making our way back to the cave, we put the berries down and sort through them, separating the Mago from the Pecha. Due to me having OCD, I picked an even amount of both, which is good because I love them both equally. Normally I can only fit in two berries, but today I felt like I could eat three. After getting through two, it becomes apparent; that I can't eat three without exploding. Despite Myth being bigger than me, she can only eat two as well. I turn around and look at the wall we had almost finished yesterday, and sigh.

"We still have to finish this wall, or else we won't have enough room."

Despite Myth's reaction yesterday, she seemed happy and even eager to finish the wall. I looked at her with a confused look on my face, and she told me that she was really tired yesterday and didn't feel like doing much work, but today she was a lot more energetic. I got up and started digging away at the wall, making good progress. Myth went to a different section of the same wall, and started digging away at about the same pace. After an hour or so, we had made enough progress to see that the cave was big enough to live in. We sat down and admired our hard work. I looked over at Myth; who was clearing up some dirt from next to me.

"Well, I think the cave is big enough to call it home. Humans won't be able to get on this island because the water is too shallow for their boats to cross, but too deep and too far for them to swim. If you want to Myth, we could stay here forever, settle down; live a peaceful life, no more running. How does that sound? If you want to keep moving, then we can, but if you want to; we could stay here. It's up to you." I ask.

Without hesitation, Myth nods and says she wants to stay here. I smile and cuddle Myth. But as we finish cuddling, I see tears forming in her eyes. I ask her what's wrong.

"It's just when you left the first time we met, I cried myself to sleep almost every night. I didn't want you to go. After a bit under a year, collectors caught my parents, so I had to make a run for it, and I didn't realise where I had gone until I lost them, and noticed you running away from something with something pink hooked on your ear. I knew it was you by the small white patches you have on each of your paws. So I tried catching up with you, but I was seen by a little girl, so I ran into the forest which you went into, and that is where I bumped into you." Myth said, with a hint of sadness in her voice.

I smiled at her and told her that I was glad to meet her again, and that I too, had missed her. Just as I finish my sentence, Myth burst into tears. I cuddle her and tell her that I will never abandon her ever again. She stops crying and smiles at me.

(The first time I met Myth, I knew it was love at first sight, and I knew she though the same way about me. We were about to have our first kiss, when I heard collectors searching through the bushes we were hiding around, so I had to leave before we could kiss.)

I remember that day, and look at Myth; she could easily tell I was blushing. She asks why I was blushing. But before she could do anything else, I close my eyes and lean into her and give her a passionate kiss on the lips. I could tell she was both shocked and glad. We kiss for a whole minute, as if it were our last time seeing each other. After we finish, I blush and look down at the ground, telling Myth that I was sorry. I looked back up at her, and she was smiling.

"Did you think I'd forget that day? That is the reason I cried myself to sleep, because we never kissed. All I ever wanted was for someone to love me, and as soon I met you, I knew you'd be the one. And the moment before you left, I finally though I could settle down with you, but if it weren't for those collectors, this wouldn't be our first time kissing." Myth stated.

I looked back up at her and smiled shyly.

"I mean, I never thought I'd be lesbian, but it's the best choice I had ever made, because there is no one else on this planet that I would love more than you Eevee. And you know that. If I were to be stranded on a deserted island, and could only bring one thing, it would be you." Myth said.

Up until that point, I didn't think that I was a lesbian, but I don't really care, Myth was the only one for me. I smiled and asked if we could kiss again, Myth said she had no problem with it. Before I could lean into her, she leant into me and kissed me. Her warm lips met mine, making me feel warm inside. We kissed for a full two or three minutes, not wanting to stop, not even for air. Once we did stop, Myth had a seductive look in her eyes.

"Eevee, I am really horny right now, and I think the only thing that can calm me down is you. I feel so wet, like I need you on me, and your slit rubbing against mine." She whispered to me.

At the moment, all I could think about was Myth, and I did feel really horny too. I nodded with an even more seductive look on my face and lay down of the ground, with my legs open, leaving my helpless slit open for Myth to do whatever she wanted to do with it.

She got on top of me and started rubbing her warm slit against mine. I felt so good, like I wanted to cum on her already. But something in the way Myth was rubbing me was stopping me from doing that. I felt both of our clits stiffening as she picked up the pace just a little bit. We started kissing again as Myth picked up the pace even further. If my slit weren't already wet, then there would definitely be friction burn, but I wouldn't care.

After a couple of minutes for building my pressure, Myth leans into me.

"It looks like your already about to blow, and we haven't even gotten started yet. That was just foreplay." She says sexily.

Shocked, I open my eyes, but close them as soon as Myth starts getting faster. I couldn't believe that was just foreplay; and I already felt like my slit was going to explode with cum. I braced myself for what was coming next. I start moaning as Myth gets faster and faster.

"Myth, go faster, I want to explode all over you, I want my glorious cum to drench your slit." I said in pleasure and pain.

Once she heard that, she floored it, going for a full ten seconds before we both couldn't take it anymore. We cummed at the same time, getting both our slits drenched in our cum. Myth slows down as she rubs our wet slits together, making sure every last bit of our slits was covered in cum. Myth falls to the ground next to me and pants heavily. We both look at each other and weakly smile.

"That was amazing Myth, I have never felt so good in my life. Thank you. And if you're up to it, then maybe we could do it again." I say.

She closes her eyes and says that she'd have to recover first. I smile and look at her drenched slit, and think to myself. "I really lost my virginity to a girl, I really did it." Before I could do anything else, I feel my eyes getting heavy. I don't want to go to sleep, because I want to have more fun with Myth, but she seems drowsy too. I move over to her and whisper into her ear.

"Maybe after we wake up again, we could have some more fun."

She nods and instantly falls asleep. I feel my eyes getting heavier, so I close my eyes and drift off, thinking about the 'fun' I had with her.

I don't know how long we slept for, but when I looked out the cave entrance, the sun was just setting. I sat up and yawned. I looked down at Myth; who was still sleeping. I notice her slit is still wet, so I lean down and lick it all up. It tasted delicious, like all the Mago and Pecha berries in the world were mixed with pleasure and cum. As soon as my tounge touched he clit, Myth moaned softly in her sleep. I giggled and finished cleaning her up. I looked down at my slit, and it looked just as good as Myth's. Although I couldn't reach my own slit, I could scoop it with my paw. I was just about to grab some, then I realised Myth might want to clean it up for me, because I ate hers, so I would leave some for her.

Just as I looked down at Myth, she woke up and noticed her slit was dry. I told her what I did, and she giggled. I also told her that if she wanted to, she could eat what was on mine. Without hesitation, she nodded and lunged into my slit, clumsily licking everywhere; making me really horny again. After letting her eat, I asked her if she wanted to have sex again, or just go back to sleep and do it tomorrow.

After a couple of seconds, she said she wanted to have a bit more fun before bed. I grinned and sat on top of her mouth, with my already hard clit just an inch away from her mouth.

"Eat me, eat me out Myth, I want to feel your tounge playing with my slit." I ordered her.

She didn't resist. She moved her tounge through my slit as if it were looking for something. My moans got louder the closer she got to my clit. I could already feel cum building up inside of me. Once Myth had reached my clit, she started sucking on it as if it were a source of life. I moaned and pushed her head into me, not letting her do anything but eat me. I felt her tounge dancing with my tender clit, basically asking if it wanted to cum. I felt my slit leaking with cum, and Myth was ready to collect it all. I scream as I can't hold all the cum in anymore. It gushes out of me and into her mouth. I feel a wave of relief as I rub my throbbing clit to soothe it.

I get off of Myth and lay down next to her, enticing her to sit on me. She sat her warm slit into my mouth. Without hesitation, I poke my tounge into her, feeling all the wetness of her walls touch my tounge. I eventually find her G-spot and start licking it, she moans in pleasure. It's not long before she releases her warm cum into my ready mouth. I happily lick it off of her slit; which is throbbing like hell. Before she falls off of me, I give her clit one last tug with my teeth, being careful not to bite too hard. She screams as more cum gushes our and onto my face. Myth falls off of me and pants heavily. I smile and kiss her, telling her that I have had enough fun for one day. She looks over at me and agrees. We don't even bother to get something to eat, because we have already eaten, each other.

As I lay down next to Myth, she says that she has always wanted to do that with me. I blush and tell her the same thing. I tell her that her cum tastes delicious, she smiles and tells me that mine is heavenly. We both kiss and drift off to sleep, constantly thinking about each other.


	4. Chapter 3 - Settling Down

Chapter 3

I awaken the next morning, still exhausted from our 'fun' last night. I feel like going back to sleep, but my previous life on the run I am unable to fall asleep again. I look over at Myth, who is laying on her back, her slit still covered in cum. I look down at mine; it too is soaked in cum. Not really caring, I sit up and rub my eyes. Since all I ate last night was Myth, I grabbed two berries from our pile and started eating.

After finishing my food, I decide to get cleaned up, so I head out of the cave, being careful not to wake Myth. I reach the water's edge and jump in, a wave of freshness and cleanliness rush over me, as if I hadn't showered in months. I swam around in the water for a good five to ten minutes before I got out and stretched myself in the sun.

I awaken to see Myth staring intently at me from above, totally blocking out the sun. I smile and get up slowly, stretching as I sit up. Myth hugs me from behind, I turn around and tell her that the cum on her slit is spreading all on my back. She laughed and told me that she could clean in up for me. I tell her that I could just go for another swim, plus it would be weird if anyone saw a pokemon licking cum off my back. She reluctantly agreed, and pushed me over playfully and told me that I was a buzzkill.

"I can be like that sometimes you know. Plus I don't really like others touching my back, I just feel weird." I admit.

"Don't worry honey; it's only weird if it's someone you don't know. And am I a stranger?"

"I guess not, but still, what if someone does see us, first impressions are powerful. It would be easier to explain if I were swimming this early in the morning than explaining why my girlfriend is licking something sticky off of my back. I say.

"Geez Eevee, you're no fun sometimes, but I love you anyway. Or we could do it in the cave; it's all up to you, although you know what I would rather." Myth says with a hint of lust in her voice.

"I know Myth, but I would rather go for a swim. You know, with all this time I'm spending in the water, I might want to evolve into a Vaporeon, you know, just because I loooove the water."

Myth cringes as soon as I said that, but I reassured her that I wouldn't just to piss her off, cause I would never do that to my love. She smiles in relief.

"Well, I was thinking I could become a Flareon or a Espeon. I mean, I know becoming a fire type would be nice, but I also like the mystic abilities of Psychic pokemon. I know becoming a fire type would make you happy, but what do you think about psychic pokemon?" I curiously ask.

Myth looks up at the sky and takes a moment to think. She looks back at me with a determined look on her face, which genuinely confused me.

"I would still love you if you became a Vaporeon, I would have too much fun teasing you if you became either a Glaceon or a Leafeon, Jolteon is to boy like, I would absolutely love you if you became a Flareon. Espeon, like most other Psychic types, are normally quiet and reserved, so are Umbreons, but I like quiet. Honestly, it's up to you, but I would prefer Flareon."

I stare at Myth, totally dumbfounded by her intelligent sounding statement. After a couple of seconds, I tell her that if it'd make her happy, then I would become a Flareon, but that would mean I can't go in the water. She laughed and told me that it was never fun anyway. I sigh and give up and decide to give up on this topic.

"Well, I'm going back to the cave, if you still want me to lick my delicious cum off your back, then just tell me, if not, be a buzzkill and wash it off in the water." Myth says almost disappointed.

I sigh and face her, telling her that she can do it if she wants.

"Nah, I don't feel like it now, I guess you should wash it off and we could carry on with our day." Myth replies, a tears well in her eyes.

I get up and walk over to where she is standing, trying to force tears back. I reach behind her and cuddle her, trying to comfort her. I feel tears rolling down my back, probably mixing with the cum still on my back.

"Don't worry, you can lick all the cum off me you want, I just don't want to see you sad. If you still want, you could lick it off me, but I get to lick it off the rest of you. Deal?"

'Nah, I'm not really up to it right now, but thanks for the offer, you go get washed up, then we'll decide what to do today. Plus I gotta get my cum off me as well."

I nod my head and jump back into the water, embracing it's coldness once again.

After drying off and meeting with Myth, we decide to gather some fire wood and leaves. I ask what the leaves are for, and all she tells me is that it will help with making fires. I think, only dry leaves burn, fresh ones will cool the fire off. I don't bother asking, but I wonder why we would need leaves, unless they were to sleep on.

We head out and head into the forest behind our cave. I look up at the sun; which is almost overhead. Myth tells me to get the wood while she got the leaves. I agree without hesitation and start searching on the ground. Honestly, I don't know why we need this stuff when Myth is a fire type, and my thick fur keeps out most of the cold. After numerous hours of searching, all I find are broken branches and moss covered logs. Slightly disappointed, I head back to the cave with nothing but a couple of berries.

Myth walks into the cave with nothing as well. I chuckle and ask her why she didn't have anything. She looks at the ground and states that she was going to make a bed for us, because she didn't like sleeping on the ground. I told her that I found a few sticks that could make the frame of the bed, but no leaves. Myth sighs and tells me that we can go looking again tomorrow, but I insist on at least getting enough branches to make the frame. After spending a couple of minutes talking her into it, she finally caves in and agrees to go.

As I try to remember where I was when I found the branches, something becomes evident, something, or someone was following us. First it was the bushes rustling at regular intervals, then something was moving between the bushes, something small. We reach the spot where I found the branches, and Myth inspects them, telling me that they are sturdy and would be great for the bed.

"What leaves were you suggesting we get?" I ask.

"I was thinking banana or palm fronds, since they are big and sturdy. We could interweave the palm fronds to make a super strong frame. But of course we have to find them first."

I am just about to start searching the tree tops for fronds, when something bursts through the bushes, knocking me over. I open my eyes, to see a Rattata staring at me, then bounding off of me and fleeing into another bush. Confused and winded, I get up and brush my chest fur, this turned Myth on slightly. I could tell by the look in her eyes and how her knees almost buckled. I give her a seductive look, then started picking up some branches.

After getting a good amount of branches, we head back to the cave, keeping a look out for anything hiding in the nearby bushes. Once we make it back to the cave, we put the branches in a pile and start peeling off any stumps and smaller branches. I knew Myth would forget to grab something to hold all the branches together, go I grab a good length or vine.

"Are we going to assemble it now or tomorrow?" I ask

"We'll do it tomorrow; we can't sleep on it tonight, so there is little point."

"But if we do it now, we'll have more time to make sure it can support both our weight. And more time to collect everything and make sure it's strong. Plus this vine isn't going to last forever."

Myth sighs and agrees. As Myth puts everything in place, I tie it with vine. By sundown, we had the frame, the legs and leaf support done. All we needed were the fronds and something to act as a pillow. We were just too tired to have sex, so we both had something to eat, then went to sleep. All throughout the night, I had a dream where something was constantly rubbing my back, which felt surprisingly good.

I awoke then next morning to find Myth 'humping' my back, explains the dream last night. For the next half an hour or so, I enjoy Myth humping me, so much that I start to get horny myself. I am just about to start pleasuring myself, when Myth wakes up, confused why she was humping me. I giggle and tell her that I actually enjoyed it, and was about to have a little fun myself. She notices my paw and tells me that she won't interrupt, only do the same thing.

I slowly move my paw down to my slit and caress my throbbing clit. I hear Myth moaning as she did the same thing. I turn to face Myth, locking in a kiss. As we continue to pleasure ourselves, I feel Myth's tounge poking at my lips, as if it wanted to have its own fun. I open my lips, letting her eager tounge in. I start moving my paw into my slit, each time rubbing my g spot. I start moaning through our kiss, Myth doesn't care one bit. In fact, she's moaning too, louder than I am. As we lay on the ground, masturbating and moaning in our kiss, I feel cum building up inside me, waiting impatiently to escape. I pick up the pace, so does Myth. As we masturbate faster and harder, the pressure inside us is almost becoming unbearable. But just before I am about to blow, Myth gets up quickly and assumes a position where we are facing each other, slits touching, as if they were kissing. We both scream as we release our loads at the same time, entirely covering our slits.

For the next ten to twenty minutes, we lay on the ground, panting and rubbing our slits gently. I get up and stretch, Myth follows suit. I look down at myself; the front part of my waist is coated in both Myth's cum and my own. I wipe the cum around my slit, but being careful not to touch my throbbing clit, in case my knees buckle.

I look over at Myth, who is staring intently outside. I ask her what she's doing.

"You know, I haven't noticed this until now, but the sunrise around here is so beautiful, it would be the second most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my life."

I ask her what the most beautiful thing she has seen, knowing the answer already.

"You know exactly who Eevee, you don't even need to ask. But if you are totally oblivious, it's you. Nothing in this world is more beautiful than you."

I smile and hug Myth, her body warmth comforts me. We decide to gather the leaves to finish the bed. So we walk out, and discuss what leaves we should get; palm fronds or umbrella leaves.

"The umbrella leaves will be softer and more comfortable, but they won't last as long as the fronds, neither will they be as durable." I say.

Myth nods her head and walks towards the beach, I follow closely. While Myth is climbing a palm tree, I notice something orange glittering in a bush nearby. My curiosity takes over as I inspect what had caught my attention. I look at the ground to find two golden rings with half an orange stone with a fire pattern inscribed inside the stones. I pick them up, and instantly realise they are fire stones. But why would someone put them in rings? I put them in a safe place in my fur and head back out to where Myth is. By the time I had gotten back, Myth had collected a whole heap of fronds, almost leaving the palm naked.

We head back to the cave and start weaving the fronds into a sturdy frame. We put it on the bed frame, it fit perfectly. I smiled at Myth, who seemed proud of what we'd done.

All throughout the rest of the day, I couldn't stop thinking about the rings I had found. Who or what put them there? Why was I the one to find them, not Myth? Then it all came to me, these rings were for us, so we could both evolve. I make sure Myth is out of sight, and take both the rings out to have a better look at them. They glistened in the suns light.

The sun was setting over the horizon, making everything turn an orange-purple colour. As I sit at the mouth of the cave, I stare at the sunset, thinking how much my life has made a turn for the better. I met with my old girlfriend; we found a good place to settle down. I see Myth walking over to me, smiling. She sits down next to me, and kisses me on the cheek. She looks over at the sunset and comments on how beautiful it looks. I feel tears welling in my eyes as I look over at Myth.

"Myth" I say.

"Yes Eevee? Why are you crying?"

"This may be a little sudden, but…" I pause for a second to muster up the courage to ask her.

"Will you marry me Myth?" I ask, pulling out one of the rings.

Myth stares at me for a second, then a smile breaks over her face.

"Of course I will Eevee, I will marry you." Myth states.

I put the ring on her, and get the other ring out. She looks down at the rings, and looks back up at me, tears welling in her eyes as well.

"They're so beautiful. Aren't these Fire Stones though? Wait, did you… make up your mind on what you want to become?" Myth asks.

I nod and slide on the ring, and look at Myth. We lean in to kiss each other. Just as our lips meet, the stones in the rings react, and take effect. My body feels like it is weightless, and is floating into the air. I feel my body change, but I don't release the kiss or even open my eyes. I feel my body warming up significantly, and my tail growing bushier. I feel my paws touch the ground. We break our kiss, and look at ourselves, we have evolved. My fur was no longer tan, it was red-orange. And Myth's fur was no longer orange, it was a golden yellow.

I smile at Myth, who was still inspecting her new form.

"I love you too Myth, but first things first, we need to think up a new name for me, I can't go around calling myself Eevee when I'm a Flareon."

Myth looks up at me and takes a moment to think.

"How about Pyro? I kinda like that."

I nod in agreement; I liked the name Pyro. I smile at Myth and kiss her again. We didn't stop until the sun set over the shimmering ocean.

I feel my life has taken the most beautiful of changes. I finally asked Myth to marry me, she said yes without hesitation. We got married at the most beautiful of sunsets, and Myth looks even more beautiful than she did as a Vulpix.

As the sun set, we headed into the cave and ate some berries, constantly looking up at each other and smiling. Once we finished, we headed to bed, and instead of having sex, we cuddled and fell asleep together in each other's warm embrace.


	5. Chapter 4 - A human!

Chapter 4

I wake up the next morning, expecting to see a Vulpix in front of me, but instead I see a Ninetales, snoring softly. I think for a split second; then remember yesterday, how I asked her to marry me, and how we evolved when we kissed. I look down at the ring that was on my middle paw; the fire stone shard glistened beautifully as the morning sun hit the rock imbedded in the ring. I slowly get out of bed, trying not to wake Myth up. I walk outside and stretch my legs. I sat down at the mouth of the cave, where I sat yesterday and closed my eyes, trying to remember what had happened that afternoon.

Just as I was about to get up, when I heard a thump coming from inside the cave, curious, I went inside. The first thing I saw was Myth rolling around in the dirt, as if she were having an exciting dream. I smirked and watched her for the next five to ten minutes, happily rolling around in the dirt. Just as I thought she was about to wake up, I noticed her slit becoming very moist very quickly. Confused, I have a closer look; her slit was throbbing hard, harder than I have ever seen it. I stroke my paw along the sides of her slit, causing her to violently toss to one side. With what I had on my paw; I sniffed the substance. It smelt a lot like her cum, but it smelt less potent and more watery. Curious, I lick a little bit, and come to the conclusion that she must be on her heat.

"Well, I guess this means she needs some 'attention'. I'll surprise her when she decides to wake up, but for now, I'll have something to eat."

I stand up and grab two berries, holding the first one up to my mouth. I take a bite and continue to watch Myth rolling around in the dirt, probably trying to find a way to soothe her need for pleasure. Just as I finish the second berry, Myth decides to wake up, a dazed look on her face. She sits up and looks around her.

"How did I end up down here?"

"Well, when I got up, you were snoring softly, I went outside for a bit, then heard a thump coming from inside. I came in and found you rolling around in the dirt." I told her, she looks at me and blushes.

"I also noticed that you were on your heat, so if you want, I could pleasure you a bit, take some of the pressure away." I said seductively, slowly walking up to her and stroking my paw around her thighs.

"N-no, I can't, it'll hurt too much. I do feel like a bit of fun, but not until I get off of it." She states.

"Well can I at least kiss you? I'm pretty sure your lips aren't going through heat."

"If you want, but please don't do anything around my slit."

I slowly move up to her lips, as if they were eagerly awaiting mine. I push mine up against hers, opening our lips to let our tounges dance. As I hover myself over her, just centimetres from her throbbing slit, I whisper into Myth's ear.

"I know you want attention down there, your slit is throbbing like nothing I've seen you do, I want it, I want to feel your swollen slit rubbing against mine, I want those juices rubbing over me." I say needily.

Myth wraps her hind legs around my waist and forces me down on to her.

"FUCK ME! FUCK ME LIKE YOU'VE NEVER FUCKED BEFORE." Myth says aggressively. I instantly start rubbing our slits together, her sweet juices spreading all over me, acting as lubricant. As I motion back and forwards, our clits rubbing against each other. I feel a wave of pleasure building as I steadily pick up the pace, with every thrust, Myth releases a beautiful moan, as if she is begging for more.

Every time our clits touch, it causes more and more cum to build. I arch back and brace for the release. Eventually, it all comes exploding out, totally drenching both me and Myth. When I said drenched, I meant it; it basically covered us in a thick layer of creamy, delicious cum. Before Myth could have the chance to recover, I move my head down to her swollen, throbbing clit, and start sucking it like a nipple. As soon as my lips touch her swollen goodness, she screams in both pain and pleasure. Just as I start sucking, a shot of her warm cum shots into my mouth, coating my lips in her delicious cream. I eagerly lick it up and continue my fun, making sure I leave no spot untouched. As I poke my tounge into her, another shot of her cream hit me in the face. I lick up what I can and forget about the rest. I force my warm tounge into her; I feel her tight shaft pressuring the sides of my tounge. Although it hurt, it felt good. I looked up at her, arching back, preparing for yet another blow. I start sucking what I could of her slit while keeping my tounge inside her.

After a bit of teasing, I take my tounge out and start playing with her now swollen clit. I roll it around with my tounge; causing Myth is wince in pleasure. As I continue to play with it, I feel Myth's hind legs shaking slightly, as if she's trying to hold another orgasm back. I don't take my attention away from the fun I am having as a jet of warm cream hits my neck, spraying all over me as it hits. I move my head away and let Myth recover from her fun.

"That was fucking amazing Py, I have never cummed during my heat, and it feels fucking amazing." Myth says, heavily panting.

"Oh, so have you come up with a new nickname for me? Hmm, Py, I like it. I hope you do the same thing to me when I'm on my heat, just the feeling of your cum on me feels good."

"Don't you worry, I'll get you back, I'll do exactly what you did to me." She smiled at me. I notice a thick trail of cum dripping from her slit down onto the ground. I run my paw from where it drips off up to her slit, being careful not to touch it. She growled at me, but then stopped as soon as I put my wet paw up to my mouth.

I got up to stretch, while Myth continued to rest. I look down at her; she was on her back, hind legs spread apart, leaving her glistening fruit out in the open. It was almost too good to pass up, but I resisted the urge, telling myself Myth needed to rest before I had fun with her again. I looked up at Myth, who was sleeping peacefully. I lay down next to her and stretched my paw over her stomach, falling asleep next to her.

I jolted up to the sound of humans talking to each other.

'_What? This place was mean to be far off human access. Shit, I'd better wake Myth up.'_ I thought to myself, panicking as I shook Myth until she was awake.

"Uuugh, what is it?" Myth asked impatiently, wanting to go back to sleep.

"Humans; I heard them talking just a second ago."

Once I said the word humans, Myth was wide awake and already collecting our stuff, just in case we had to go. I kept an ear out for the humans, hoping they wouldn't get any closer, but of course, they did. I rushed further back into the cave and started helping Myth pack everything up. Once we had all our things ready, we huddled in the very back of the cave, hoping they wouldn't look in and see us.

Luck wasn't on our side; a girl bent down and looked in to see us, scared out of our minds, hoping they wouldn't try to capture us. But luck still didn't play on our side and she threw two pokeballs at us. I got up on all fours and batted them back at the girl, one hitting her straight in the forehead. She fell back, giving us the chance to make a run for it. Just as we made it to the mouth of the cave, the girl was already standing up, ready for round two.

Instead of throwing a pokeball at me, she sent out one of her own pokemon. It was a Blastoise. I shuddered. I looked over at Myth, who was as ready as ever to beat this girl. Despite bein 1, she didn't send out another pokemon. Before the girl had even called out an order to her Blastoise, she started sweating. I had used Sunny Day without her noticing, so that gave us the upper hand. I looked at Myth, and without saying a word, knew what we had to do.

We charged up our Solarbeams, the sunny weather fuelling our beams twice as quick. We fired them at the same time, hitting the Blastoise hard. It got knocked out. She girl got angry and sent out two more pokemon, an Alakazam and a Gengar. But even before they could make a move, I hit the Gengar with a powerful Crunch, knocking it out in one go. I looked over at Myth, who stood over the fainted Alakazam, a dark aura fading from her claws. By this point, the girl was really angry, and running out of Pokemon to use. She sent out a Charmeleon and a Ludicolo. The Charmeleon was just as pissed as his trainer, and the Ludicolo just didn't give a fuck. The Charmeleon lunged at me at blinding speed, but I was just able to jump over it and slam into the ground with an earthquake, knocking the Charmeleon over, but not out. I quickly looked over at Myth, who gracefully dodged the Earthquake.

The Ludicolo took the hit, but it didn't seem to hurt. By this point, the girl had a smug grin on her face, and said that she knew all my moves now. I sigh and burst out at the Ludicolo. I hit it with a powerful Smog, knocking the Ludicolo out. I looked over at Myth, who had finished off the Charmeleon. The girl had a surprised look on her face as she sent out her last pokemon, a Lapras. I burst at the Lapras, hitting it with a powerful Rock Smash, but it didn't knock it out. Myth attacked second, hitting it with an Energy Ball, still unable to knock it out, but it looked weak. The trainer told her Lapras to use Sheer Cold. My eyes widen as the Lapras sent a barrage of deadly sharp icicles at us. We both easily dodge the first few, but once Myth had landed on the ground, an icicle was heading straight for her. I heard the icicle hit Myth, piercing her chest. She fell to the ground. I rushed over to her, tears welling on my eyes.

The girl had told her Lapras to stop, and held a Pokeball in her hand, but before she could throw it, I turned around to face her, tears flowing from my eyes. She lowered her hand and rushed over to Myth, who was only barely breathing. I put my paw over the pierce wound, trying to stop the blood gushing out, but to little avail. I look up at the girl, who was rummaging through her bag, looking for something. I thought she was going to get out a pokeball; I growled at her, hoping that would change her mind. But instead of pulling out any type of pokeball, she showed me a bandage, and started wrapping it around her wound, which was gushing more blood. All I could do was watch the girl quickly wrap the bandage around Myth, tears flowing from my eyes.

I look up at the girl, who had a look of guilt over her face. I poke her leg; she looks at me, wondering what I wanted. I look down at Myth; I knew she couldn't understand if I asked her. She must have known what I was trying to say, because she told me that Myth would be alright. I tried to smile, but more tears rolled down my cheeks.

"About a week ago, I found an Eevee in my house, with a box of cereal in its mouth. It escaped my house before I could give it this necklace it dropped." She said softly. I looked up at her with a blank expression on my face. She looked down at me, her eyes widen.

"Wait; that was you? Oh shit, I'm sorry for attacking you and your friend earlier." She apologized. She reached into her shirt pocket and pulled out a necklace with a tuft of Myth's Vulpix fur. The girl put it around my neck, it fit snuggly around my neck. As she was doing that, she noticed the ring on my paw.

"Awww, what a beautiful ring, where'd you get it?" she asked.

I pointed over to the bush where I found it a couple of days ago. She looked over at Myth, who had the same ring on her paw. She thought for a second, then something came to her, she looked down at me, and I looked at the ground, blushing.

"Wait, you and her… I am so sorry. I didn't notice that you two were… in love with each other." She said sadly. I close my eyes and feel more tears falling from my eyes. I felt her hand glide along my back. I open my eyes and look up at her. She was now sitting down, with her legs crossed. I sat down in front of her, and noticed that from underneath her short skirt, there was an unusual bulge from within her g string. At the time, I thought nothing of it, until she noticed me. She tried to use her hands to cover her panties, but the bulge got bigger. Confused and curious, I lifted her hands out of the way, and pulled up her skirt. As soon as I did, I saw what was the bulge really was. We both blushed, but she was more embarrassed than I was. Standing way above the top fabric of her tiny g string; was a giant throbbing cock. I look up at her, she was blushing and trying to get me off, but I stood my ground firmly.

The longer I looked at it, the more embarrassed she got, her giant member getting harder and harder with each passing second, until it stood to about 7 or 8 inches. I looked at the monster, jaw wide open. The girl was trying to cover her raging boner with her skirt, but it wasn't even close to enough. I looked up at her with a devious look on my face, as if I had a way to pay her back for injuring Myth. She looked at me with wide eyes and started shaking her head, as if she knew what I had planned for her.

I position myself over her member, then slowly slide down. She gasped and closed her eyes. As I slide down her shaft, I feel her bulb poking my hymen. I slide up, then force myself down again, tearing it, I scream in both pain and ecstasy. I slowly lower myself further down her. I felt it touching the back of my urethra. I look down at her cock, I can only take half of it before it touches the back of me. The girl grabs me and forces me up and down, quicker than what I could have done, because my feet were in the air, so she did it for me. As I felt pressure building up inside me, my slit tightened and trapped her member inside me, only with great force could she get it out. By with every second passing, my slit was getting tighter and tighter, as if it could snap her cock off at any given moment. I felt her shaft getting bigger and bigger.

"Oh yes, yeeeees. I am going to cum… I'M FUCKING CUMMING!" she screamed, as she shot her hot seed into me, and at the same time, my warm cum mixes with her semen. I moaned as she slid me off and put me down next to me, a mixture of her seed and my cum running out of my sore slit. For the next couple of minutes, I lay next to the girl, panting, while she stroked her giant member. I look over at her, her g string only just covering her giant balls. I got up, my legs wobbling, cum slowly dribbling from my slit. I sit in front of her, licking my lips as she went from stroking to masturbating. Although the girl was going really fast, she didn't even seem close to cumming again. I decide to 'help' her out.

I lay on my back and slowly stroke the length of my throbbing slit. She looks down at me and moans loudly. But before I could slide my paw into myself, she grabbed me and slid me back onto her. I looked at her with wide eyes, but instead of another round of sex, I felt a jet of warm liquid soak my walls, it was different to semen. Just as I figured it out, it was too late. The girl had peed inside me. Although most people would be grossed out by this, it actually felt good, her stinking piss masked the scent of my cum soaked slit. The smell of bitter liquid was overpowering, but the scent was tantalizing. She slowly slid her member against my walls, soaking it in her own piss. She took it out and forced it into my open mouth.

The taste was both bitter and delicious. I licked her knob with the tip of my tounge, a small jet of cum and piss fired into my throat, I swallowed gratefully. I mouthed her throbbing cock for the next five minutes, occasionally getting rewarded with a mixture of her semen and pee. By the end of that, she fell onto her back, her cock still standing, as if it wanted more. But before could pleasure her cock, it went soft. I looked at the girl in disappointment, but she had fallen asleep. I looked at her sleeping cock, and decided to take off her g string. I slid them off, careful not to wake her, and gasped quietly, she had both a cock and a slit; her slit was almost hiding underneath her balls. This gave me an idea.

I grabbed her 5 inch softy and forced it into her soaked slit. I felt a bit of resistance, it was probably her hymen. _'Well, I guess this girl is going to lose her virginity to herself.' _I thought deviously to myself, forcing her soft member through her hymen, breaking it. I would have thought she would have gotten hard already, but I guess she is too tired to get hard again. While forcing her member into herself, I rubbed my slit against the bent member forced into herself. As I stroked myself against her, I felt the shaft expanding, but not getting harder. I knew instantly that it was more cum wanting to escape. I forced it in harder and quicker, sliding my slit along her slick member quicker as well. I felt cum building inside me, wanting to drench her member. I close my eyes, letting wave after glorious wave of warm cum flow out of my slit, and onto the girls bend member. Soon after, her slit was leaking her own semen. I panted and guided her spent shaft out of herself, allowing it to flop over her ass and onto the ground, dripping cum onto the grass. I move my slit underneath her knob, catching the semen in my slit.

I read somewhere that if a human were to mate with a pokemon, despite the first thing to come to mind being a half pokemon half human offspring. If the female were a pokemon, the offspring would be a pokemon of that breed, or any pokemon that has their cum inside the parent. Same goes for humans, if a female human were to mate with a male or futa pokemon, they would have a human baby.

As the last drops of her seed dripped into my slit, I sat up and grabbed her limp shaft, and hugged it tightly. I kissed the knob a few times, before falling asleep with it pressed against my chest.

I awoke to see Myth hovering above me, giggling. I look at what I was holding, and shudder. I quickly throw it away from me, it flopped against her thigh. I looked over at the sleeping girl, groping her own breasts, moaning quietly. I look over at Myth, who still looked weak, but evidently had enough strength to walk around.

"So what did you two do? Judging by the monster cock, you two did it. Am I correct?" She asked, I nodded shyly. She looked back over at me.

"You do know that if a human was to have sex with a Pokemon of either the opposite gender or one of them were a futa, the receiver would most likely get pregnant. I looked over at her and nodded sadly. She thought for a second, then realised something.

"Wait, at least once while we were having sex, some of my cum must have gotten inside you, and pokemon cum lasts for weeks, even in another pokemons womb. I look up at Myth, and take in what she just said, then it hit me.

"So you mean, I could have an Eevee and a Vulpix baby? HOLY FUCKING SHIT THAT'LL HURT!" I start panicking.

"And the worst part, when we teach them about sex and stuff, they'll ask how you got pregnant without a penis in sight." Myth stated, teasing me.

"This isn't fucking helping Myth. I could have eggs soon. FUCK!"

"Well, I know this may seem a bit over the top, but how about I get Miss Dickgirl over here to fuck me so you aren't the only one to have to go through this." Myth says. I look at her, and facepalm. She walks over to the girl and sits her slit just inches away from her face. Myth slowly lowers her crotch until the girls open mouth was blocked off but Myth's heat inflicted slit. With a lack of oxygen traveling through the girls mouth, she jolts awake and is met by a furry slit in her mouth. She quickly rolls her head to the side, trying to get the slit out of her face. Myth spins around quickly and sits down on the girls stomach. The girl tries to get up, but doesn't get very far with Myth sitting on her stomach.

The girl realised what Myth was trying to do, but couldn't reach down before Myth backed up and slammed her slit into the girls rock solid member, breaking her hymen in the process. From what I saw, Myth was having the time of her life, while the girl was squirming around on the grass.

"Py, could you keep our friend over here still please, it's hard to stay on with her squirming everywhere." I sigh and sit on the girls neck, my slit inches away from the girls mouth. I motion her to lick me, but she refused. I sighed and inched closer, leaving her with only a few millimetres of space between her mouth and my waiting slit. I turn around to see Myth, still having the time of her life, taking more of the cock than I could.

"Myth, she won't eat me out." I whine, but Myth was too busy to hear me. I shrug and move my crotch into the girls mouth. At first, she refused to open her mouth, but the smell of my sweet cum mixed with her piss and semen changed her mind.

"P-pyyyyyy, I feel her cock expanding, and now my slit has clamped on, so I can't get off." Myth whined. I looked back at her with a huge smile on my face.

"Don't worry, that's your slit telling her cock that there's no escape, so it's either cum of go soft, and I doubt that she'll go soft." I reply.

"Come on big girl, get me pregnant, release your warm seed into my eager slit." Myth panted.

The girl looked like she was going to pass out, but not before she would blow her load into Myth. I hear Myth screaming behind me, the sound of Myth grinding her pole got me off. Before I knew it, I was cumming into the girls open mouth, the faint smell of piss still lingered as it gushed into the girls mouth. Myth got off the girl, so did I. We looked at the girl, who was panting as heavily as before.

"While she slept after fucking me, I kinda forced her soft cock into her slit and I also broke her hymen. So she lost her female virginity to herself, and she could have her own kids." I say to Myth, who looks at me with with an 'I'm not surprised you did that' look on her face. I smirk and look back at the girl, who had fallen asleep again, her pole went soft again.

"I feel like making her fuck herself again. Want to help?" I ask. Myth nods.

"Ok, when I did it the first time, she didn't get hard once, so I didn't have any problems. Just grab her floppy pole and FORCE it in there."

I handed the cock over to Myth, she did the exact same thing, she had a happy look on her face. I told her that I would take off her blouse and play around with her boobs, Myth was too busy having fun making the girl fuck herself to hear me. I started to suck on one of her erect nipples, rolling the other one around with my paw.

"Py, her cock is pulsating, is that normal?" Myth asks. I look back at her with 'did you just say that' look. "Hey, if you couldn't already tell, I don't have a cock, so unless one shoots from inside my slit right now, I wouldn't have a clue what it is doing.

"That means she is about to cum." I say, Myth looks back at the cock. Before I start licking the other one, the girl started to stir, as if she was just about to wake up. She opens her eyes, to find me sucking at her tits, and Myth behind me, forcing her cock into her slit. Before she could intervene, she blows her load inside herself for a second time. She screams as she pushes me off, cutting my tit-sucking time short, I sighed. She pushed Myth away, reaching inside her slit, trying to scoop the cum out, but it had already gone deep inside her for it to make much of a difference. She glares at us, we both look at her with toothy grins, she furiously looks down at her slit, covered in her own seed. She stands up and starts pacing.

"What will I do? I just got fucked by myself. I have my semen coursing inside me, it's probably going to get me pregnant. Oh fuck, what will my parents say?" She says to herself. We smile at each other and enjoy the sight of a naked futa girl worrying about creaming herself.

"I hope that you only did it once, cause I don't want to get pregnant with my own baby." The girl says worryingly, looking over at us. I look at her with an even bigger grin on my face. The girl widened her eyes and focused her attention on me. "You didn't… did you? FUCK FUCK FUCK, I GOT MYSELF PREGNANT!" She said crying, she fell to the ground, sobbing in her hands. I look at Myth, a genuine look of worry swept over her face, as did mine. I didn't think she'd cry, I thought she would have started chasing me, letting her parts flail around as she sprinted after me.

"Well, I think we might have gone a little too far Myth." I say, she looks over at me, not amused. "I know this goes against what we originally set out to do, but maybe we could let her stay here for a while, until she's ready." I say. Myth looks at me and facepalms. I sigh and walk over to the sobbing futa, her soft member sleeping in her lap. I poke her, she glares at me with an angry look in her face, I flinch, but then ask her if she'd like to stay with us until she was ready.

"What? You want me to stay with you, so I won't have to face my parents?" She asks, I was surprised that she could understand me, despite the fact that all humans could hear was 'Fla' and 'Flare'. She stared at her lap, her pole resting soundly. After thinking for a bit, she looked at me and agreed.

"Ok, I'll stay with you, but on one condition, since you probably made me pregnant with myself, I get to make both of you pregnant." She says. I told her that she already did that. She sighed and got up. She noticed Myth, who was shaking her head at me in disapproval. I sigh and walk back into the cave followed by Myth, who was still sore from her wound. The girl stood outside, not knowing what to do.

"Did I just agree to stay with two lesbian pokemon, constantly tempted to force fuck myself. Oh Justine, what have you gotten into yourself this time." Justine said. "Hey girls, where do I sleep?"

I look at Myth, and facepalm. I looked outside and told the girl to go home for the night, get anything you need, and tell everyone around you that you are moving to an undisclosed location. She nods and bolts off to the water's edge, sent out her Blastoise and quickly swam off.

I look down at the ground, and notice all her clothes. I look at Myth, and asked her if she'd be back to get her clothes. Myth shrugged and I gathered the clothes and dragged them inside. I also grabbed her bag that she left behind as well. At one point during the evening, we looked through the bag to find heaps of g strings.

"What could she do with these tiny things to cover her massive cock?" I asked Myth. She shrugged and sniffed a pair. I looked back at the pair I was studying, and decided to see what it felt like to wear them. I slid them on, and looked down at them, Myth was smirking. I asked her what was so funny, then I noticed that my slit was clearly visible through the white fabric. I turned around and blushed. I told Myth to try a pair on, she did. I laughed so hard when she put the pair she had on. There was a giant hole right down the middle, leaving Myth's slit totally visible.

"I guess this could help to wear when the girls cock decides to get hard. She could just poke it through this hole and go on with whatever she was doing." Myth stated, trying to make it seem better.

I looked back into the girls bag, and found a whole heap of rubber looking cocks. I picked one up and found a rotating switch at the base. I turned it once and the rubber cock started to vibrate. Since it looked like a cock, I thought it would only be sensible to put it inside me. I edged it closer to my waiting slit, and as soon as it made contact, it jolted my clit into stiffness, a wave of ecstasy coursing over my slit. I look over at Myth, who was doing the same thing with another one she found.

"Myth, I think we have our pleasure for tonight." I say excitedly, Myth looked at me and nodded in agreement. I look back down at the vibrating cock, edging it slowly towards my slit again, preparing for the goodness that was sure to follow.


End file.
